


A Good Name

by Annibal



Series: Mated Hawks [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	A Good Name

It was strange at first, moving to a new state and having Matthew living with him, but he was glad. As his pregnancy continued he found that he needed him more and more. Not only that, but he was falling in love with his alpha. Will wanted to have him around. 

It may have been unexpected, but since he had been released he hadn’t regretted it. There was a trust that had built up and affection steadily growing. Matthew was patient and always kind to him. Making sure his omega was happy, and trying to spoil him despite his protest at first. Now Will let himself enjoy it. 

There was a hand resting on his belly stroking it gently as they relaxed together.

Now as the knot inside him started to soften he wiggle back to pull a groan from Matthew. They had found out they were going to have a daughter just before they moved. Now that they prepared a crib by the bed and had her room prepared for when she was older. The only thing left to do was pick a name. 

Matthew was always pliant after sex, and since he found out it was going to be a girl Will knew what name he wanted. 

“We haven’t really talked about names.”

Matthew kissed the back of his neck, his fingers slowing in the touches so that he could cup part of his belly. 

“Well since it’s not a boy I guess the idea of having a little William is out the window.”

Will shoves his elbow back into Matthew’s side.

“Be serious.”

Matthew game a small laugh and Will could tell he was trying hold it back.

“I am.”

Will felt a little tight in his chest as he thought of what he wanted, since he had found out about Beverly he had wanted to honour her. She was intelligent and brave and he felt that he didn’t want her legacy to disappear with her life. 

“Do you have something in mind?”

Will smiled and turned as much as he was able. Although by now the knot would be able to slide out of him he liked to stay joined to his mate as long as possible. 

“I was hoping we could call her Beverly.”

Matthew moved and he left the loss of him. Will rolled over so he could see his face and he was relieved to see the sleepy smile. 

“From what you’ve told me she was a friend when you needed one, and I appreciate that. If she is important enough for you to want to name our daughter after her, than Beverly would be perfect.” 

Will hadn’t told him that much yet, their life had been so busy with the move, Matthew finding a new job, and his pregnancy that their conversations were just filled with the day to day. It made him realise how much more he wanted to tell Matthew about his life. 

He would make sure they both knew who Beverly was and why she was important to his life. Her death was what made him reach out to Matthew, and without her he was not sure he would be so happily mated. 

Will took Matthew’s hand in his own and squeezed it. 

“Thank you, I promise you can name the next one.”

Giddy excitement shot through their bond. 

“The next one?” 

Matthew let go of his hand and put it behind Will pulling him closer so he could press kisses all over his face. Will laughed and tried to mock push him away, enjoying the showering of affection.

“I like the sound of that.” 

Will didn’t take his words back; he felt safe enough that he liked the idea of a bigger family with a few kids running around. Even if one of them ended up being named William.


End file.
